


Tall, Blonde, and Handsome

by martianwahtney



Series: prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: "Can you write about a stony story where Tony has an accident in a mission and goes in coma for several days and when he wakes up Steve is really happy and is going to kiss him but he's got amnesia and the last thing that he remembers is fighting Obie"(part2 if you want)so Tony is really upset because he doesn’t remember nothing about the avengers or Ultron ecc… and Steve is sad because his husband is gone(and then I don’t know just make a happy ending please and sorry my english I’m from Italy)





	

Steve refused to leave Tony’s bedside. He was going to be there when his husband woke up. Tony had gotten hurt on a mission, the suit had taken a critical hit and Tony fell to the ground, he hit the concrete hard enough to make an indent. When Steve got to him he was unconscious. Now he was in a coma.  
  
“You can get some rest, Steve, I’ll call you when he wakes up,” Rhodey said quietly, he was seated on Tony’s other side.  
  
“I’d rather stay here,” Steve replied.  
  
Rhodey didn’t say anything because he understood, he knew what it was like to wait for Tony to come back.  
  
–  
  
It took Tony another day and a half to wake up. Steve leapt out of his seat the moment Tony opened his eyes.  
  
“Tony!”  
  
He looked up at Steve and arched an eyebrow.  
  
“Hello handsome,” Tony replied, flirty as ever.  
  
Steve leaned down to kiss him but Tony shifted back, brown eyes wide with alarm. Steve moved back a little and looked at Rhodey, the other man shrugged, dark eyes still locked on Tony.  
  
Tony caught sight of Rhodey and his whole demeanor changed. He lit up like the fourth of July, a grin on his face and the corners of his eyes crinkled.  
  
“Honey bear!”  
  
“Good to see you awake, Tones,” Rhodey said quietly.  
  
“Who’s Prince Charming over here?” he asked.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Tall, blonde, and handsome, who is he?”  
  
Steve made a move but Rhodey held up his hand to stop the super soldier.  
  
“Tones what’s the last thing you remember?”  
  
“Obie,” the genius responded.  
  
Tony’s eyes narrowed as he got another look at Rhodey.  
  
“You look old, gum drop,”  
  
“That’s because I am old,” Rhodey responded.  
  
“But I just saw you a few days ago! The arc-”  
  
Tony stopped dead as his hand groped at his chest, searching for the arc reactor that was no longer there. Before he could even begin to panic, Rhodey sat on the hospital bed and grabbed Tony’s face to make him look at him.  
  
“It’s ok, it’s ok, you got the arc reactor taken out along with the shrapnel,” Rhodey told him.  
  
“I- what? When? What about the suit- why did I do that?”  
  
“It’s 2016, Tony,”  
  
Tony didn’t seem to have a response for that. Before Rhodey could say anything else, the Avengers walked into the room. Tony’s attention turned from Rhodey to the newcomers.  
  
“It’s about time you woke up Tony, I was starting to think I’d have to drag Rogers out of here myself,” the woman with the red hair said.  
  
“Plum sauce who are these people?” Tony asked.  
  
“Shit,”  
  
The man with black curly hair slowly approached the bed, a shy smile on his face.  
  
“Hey… you’re Dr. Banner!”  
  
Tony struggled to sit up and offer his hand out to the doctor.  
  
“I’m a huge fan of the way you turn into a giant green rage monster,”  
  
Bruce smiled softly and shook Tony’s hand anyway.  
  
“I know, you told me that,”  
  
Tony looked at Rhodey for some kind of explanation. Rhodey nodded slowly and stood up to face the Avengers.  
  
“You guys should get out of here,”  
  
There was a chorus of protests but eventually the Avengers filed out of the room. Steve and Natasha were the last to leave. Natasha walked over to Tony and squeezed his hand gently. She kissed his forehead before she walked out of the room. Steve remained in his seat, just staring at Tony.  
  
“Steve,” Rhodey said quietly.  
  
“Rhodes, I’m his-”  
  
“I know, but he doesn’t, let me talk him through this one,”  
  
Steve clenched his jaw but left the hospital room. Tony looked back at Rhodey. It took nearly two hours to explain to Tony what had happened. The palladium poisoning, the Avengers, the Mandarin, the arc reactor, Ultron and Sokovia, and then finally his marriage to Steve Rogers.  
  
“I don’t remember any of that,” he said quietly.  
  
Rhodes just smiled tiredly and squeezed his friend’s hand. After a few minutes of them sitting in silence, a doctor walked in to check in on Tony and tell Rhodey that he had to leave for the night. Rhodey left Tony a tablet so he could look up the things he missed in his life.  
  
–  
  
“So we’re married,”  
  
Tony looked at the blonde in front of him. Steve Rogers. Tony got Captain fucking America to fall in love with him. What the hell was his life?  
  
“Yea,” Steve said with a smile.  
  
“I had the whole thing planned out, we were going to go to your favorite restaurant, and I go down on one knee, the whole nine yards. But instead I asked you after a battle, you were bitching about Reed Richards and making sure I wasn’t hurt when I asked you, you said yes and- I quote- “‘bout fucking time you popped the question Capsicle”, then you went back to bitching about Richards,”  
  
“Why do I hate Reed Richards?” Tony asked.  
  
“You think he’s an arrogant asshole,” Steve replied.  
  
“But I’m an arrogant asshole- jesus this guy must be a bitch,”  
  
Steve laughed softly at that.  
  
“I wish I could remember,” Tony said quietly.  
  
“Me too,”  
  
–  
  
“I made a toaster that doesn’t toast for some people?” Tony asked, still laughing from the story Steve just told him.  
  
“Only for people it doesn’t like. Still won’t toast Clint’s bread. You did the same thing to the coffee maker,”  
  
Tony started laughing again. Steve smiled at the sound.  
  
–  
  
“You hate this,” Tony stated the words simply.  
  
“Yea,” Steve agreed.  
  
He did, he hated the fact that his husband didn’t remember him. He hated that his husband thought he was all but a stranger. It all sucked.  
  
“I’m trying to remember,”  
  
“I know you are, Tony, I know,”  
  
–  
  
“Alright Rogers out,”  
  
Pepper walked into the hospital room with a stack full of papers. Tony looked distressed at the sight of them.  
  
“Pep no,” he whispered.  
  
“I let you rest long enough, I need these papers signed for the board,”  
  
She turned her glare on Steve who mumbled out some words and left the room. Tony pouted.  
  
“I don’t know why you insist on torturing me with this Pep,”  
  
“If I didn’t, they wouldn’t get done,” she replied.  
  
–  
  
Steve walked into the room an hour and a half later. Pepper had finished up her business and walked out with a satisfied smirk.  
  
“She’s scary,” Tony stated the moment Steve walked in.  
  
“Oh yea,” Steve agreed.  
  
Tony reached over to Steve and pulled him down for a quick kiss.  
  
“Haven’t I always said she was the one person capable of taking over the world?”  
  
“If I would’ve known all you needed was a visit from Pepper-”  
  
“You should have known all I needed was a visit from Pepper,” Tony responded.  
  
Steve huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes, Tony stuck his tongue out at him before going on about how he needed to get out of the hospital because “obviously the bots are sick with worry- don’t give me that look Steven”.

**Author's Note:**

> posted to my tumblr  
> [here](http://www.anthonystarhk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
